


(everything's fine) when your head's resting next to mine

by rosehale



Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, am i right??, he's gonna die early but he'll look good doing it, norman's smoking at the start though, this is just sex before bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehale/pseuds/rosehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>home becomes a person.</p>
<p>// you like it like this, pressed together, slick and panting, norman's pupil's dilated and so blissed out it only urges you on faster as you kiss messily, tongues sliding together. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	(everything's fine) when your head's resting next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> norman belongs to himself and none of this ever, ever happened. 
> 
> (also i'm obsessed with the idea of partners that are so at ease with each other. such a cool dynamic. and sex. lots of sex.)
> 
> \- title from fire and the flood by vance joy -

norman's at the darkened window, in black sweatpants and an old t-shirt that curves over broad shoulders, the soft material faded from wear. you can hear the city through the open space, his elbow on the sill while he crams in a last cigarette before bed, a smoldering stub between his fingertips as he watches with heavy eyes you leaving the bathroom, the scent of minty toothpaste clinging to you. the wind rustles at his hair, blows the smoke around his face so he's a haze, illuminated by the outside lights. his cheeks hollow as he sucks in the nicotine, a siren passing floors below, flickering him blue and red for a moment. 

you reach the bed, sinking down onto the corner facing him, pulling up one leg beneath you, head tilted to the side as you return his gaze. a smile flickers at his tired mouth and he clears his throat, the sound from deep in his chest, turning to blow a lungful of smoke out into the night. he taps the ash off on the edge of the window, returning the cigarette back to his mouth between pink lips. he's fiddling with the lighter still in his hand, flipping it in slow circles, the shining silver peeping out from between fingers. 

'coming to bed?' you ask, reaching to knot your hair back at the nape of your neck. 

he hums, nodding, inhaling, exhaling back out the window, the cancer stick balanced between his thumb and forefinger as he stubs it out to a smoldering death on the ledge, leaving it to join it's other fallen comrades from nights before. he wipes his palms together, as if ridding himself of the tainted thing before touching something as special as you, crossing the room, taking your face in his, big hands curving against your jaw. he tastes like smoke and death, but you open your mouth anyway, feeling the scrape of his beard on your cheek, the warmth of his tongue against yours. you slip a hand up under his t-shirt to rest on his stomach, feeling the shifting muscles as he moves, warm beneath your palm, back bowed as he bends over you, sighing slow and content over your lips. 

it's late, you have an early morning, and for gods sake you just brushed your teeth you don't need him breathing smoke into you, but the contrast of your toothpaste and his nicotine makes you giddy and you fall back on the mattress, pulling him down heavy and hot, laughing against your mouth. you're too far down the bed, you can feel the edge dipping just under your hip, and he pulls you up with a huff, trying to turn you up the right way so your head can meet the pillows. you're giggling and fumbling like teenagers, his knees at your waist, rubbing languid so that your fingers are unsteady as you haul yourself up the bed, finally reaching the middle. his mouth is on your neck, licking, biting, leaving blooming red in his wake that will turn purple by the time you wake up tomorrow. the domesticity of the situation makes you ache a little bit, in a bed that smells of both of you, slowly peeling each other of pajamas, norman able to leave you whining and shaking with just a few well placed kisses and touches. you can pull him all apart and put him back together in a second, and you hadn't realized how wonderfully that can transform into something precious and guarded safe when you're like this, entwined and whispering, the familiarity that has somehow not become boring, but rather intoxicating. 

it's skin on skin now, the clock on the bedside table is ticking into the early hours of the morning and you just wanna get off and listen to him moan and keen and then retrieve your clothes from the floor and curl up under the sheets with him. teasing and waiting and treasuring every moment is not necessary in this dim bedroom, norman already kissing down the swell of your breast, the muscle of his forearm tight against your stomach as he crooks a finger into you, your hands laced into his hair. he's speaking, soft mumbles that are lost in your skin as he licks over your nipple, pulls the flat of his thumb over the other. you drag your foot up over his thigh, wrap your leg lazy around his waist to give him a better angle, sigh as he slips in another finger, finds the spot that makes white pop behind your eyes. 

'wanna come now or wait for me?' he kisses up over your collarbones to murmur the question, a heaviness to his breath that wasn't there before, and you can feel him against your hip, rocking gently for any friction he can find.

's'okay, i'll wait, just,' you roll against him, stroke a hand down his back, feel the muscles flicker there at your touch, 'hurry.'

he's laughing, vibrations rippling through him that makes your stomach shiver as you lick at the sweat that shines on his shoulders. 

'okay, okay, ready?'

'yeah,' it's a whisper, speaking seems unimportant as the heel of his palm presses hard into the bud of nerves. you bite down onto your tounge as he withdraws, leaving you empty and cold, but then he's shifting, pulling your other leg up over his hip, groaning low as he sinks down. 

'oh,' you have to shut your eyes for a minute as he settles, hand in your hair, breathing hot and fast, and it's still just as good as the first time, his body crowding yours, golden skin like some goddamn greek god. he's cursing, finding a rhythm, growling in his chest, forehead pressed into your shoulder, teeth at your collarbone. you keep one hand in his hair, the other curling around his back, holding him close as if the thought to pull away would ever cross his mind. you like it like this, pressed together, slick and panting, norman's pupil's dilated and so blissed out it only urges you on faster as you kiss messily, tongues sliding together. there's a freedom in not worrying about technique or if you look stupid with your head lolled back and mouth open, and you allow yourself to be swept up in the heat that curls in your belly, arching up, pressing into him, a hand on his cheek. 

'norm... oh, god, i'm gonna,' you're shaking, air tight in your lungs, losing focus on everything, and you can tell from the way his arm is trembling where he holds himself up and the tightening of his jaw and the whisper of your name he's almost there as well. he presses his face into your neck, slips a hand up under your head to cradle you completely against him and then your spiraling away, nails digging into his back, half moons against the black of his tattoos. 

he's shuddering, repeating your name over and over with the reverence of a prayer, and you laugh under him, lips at his jaw, delighting in making him spin out in such a way. his eyes are already hooded and shiny with exhaustion when he comes back into view, hair damp with sweat at the roots, brushing slow strokes of his hand over your arms and stomach and back. as he kisses you lazy and languid, mumbling gibberish of love and affection against your lips, you can still taste the smoke on his tongue, now mixed with your toothpaste.


End file.
